


Glow

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt, "I'm glad you trust me" with the word "glow"





	Glow

Peter and Juno were sat on top of Juno's apartment building in Hyperion City, a blanket laid out beneath them too keep from feeling too many of the pebbles of the roof and a bottle of wine on the blanket between them. They had finally taken care of their work for the week, one last case that they had to finish up, but the next week they were going to take to themselves. Juno hadn't taken an honest to god vacation in at least a decade, usually relying strictly on the cases to bring in the money needed to pay for his apartment and pay Rita, but Peter had made arrangements for this month, so that he could finally take a little bit of time without having to be so worried, without having to work himself to death. 

  
"Peter are you sure about this whole plan for this week?" Juno turned towards him, his face even more elegant than usual in the glow of the Martian sunset.

  
Peter just laughed. "I'm glad you have so much faith in my planning skills. But yes, I'm sure. It's going to be wonderful, it's going to be relaxing, it's going to be just what you need after years upon years of stress and worked weekends and holidays, okay?" Peter leaned into Juno, who wrapped an arm around Peter. "We're gonna have fun, and Rita's going to be fine, she's going to be able to take time off to go see Franny and her family, it's all going to be okay."

  
Juno frowned. "Do you think I've been working Rita too hard? I try to give her as many days off as she wants, but I feel like she never takes them. That's not my fault, right?"

 

"No, Juno. Rita's just as addicted to the job as you are, maybe even more so. She may not act like it, but she loves being at the office."

  
"How do you know that?"

  
"She told me."

 

"She told you? What do you mean she told you?"

Their bickering continued until they found a different topic, and they stayed up on that rooftop well into the night, simply enjoying the tranquility that comes from a city at night, Juno knowing in the back of his head that the next week was going to be less of a vacation than Peter imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know I could've made this very dark but I didn't.
> 
> Kudos/comment/send me prompts on tumblr if you want me to write them @mercutiglo


End file.
